Search for free
by Phantomhive Haruhi
Summary: Liberdade, algo que nenhuma das notas de suas fortunas podia comprar não importando se eles a queriam ou não, Haruhi não podia imaginar que ao ouvir uma doce voz na sala de música a trama tinha começado, tendo o dinheiro como diretor.


Search for free

By Joujou

Primeiro capitulo

**P**orque aquelas escadas tinham que ser tão longas? Era a única coisa que ocupava a mente de Haruhi naquele momento em que ela subia as escadas até a terceira sala de música, ela talvez estivesse indo para lá cedo demais, já que Tamaki e Kyouya demoravam uns bons minutos para abrir as portas do clube as clientes, antes de abrir as portas eles verificavam se estava tudo certo, Haruhi tinha certeza de que quem devia fazer isso era Kyouya enquanto Tamaki o atrapalhava, uma gota surgiu na cabeça da garota quando ela chegou perto da porta da sala, ela podia ouvir duas vozes, uma ela reconheceu ser de Tamaki mais havia outra que era completamente desconhecida aos ouvidos de Haruhi, era uma voz suave e bem feminina por sinal, a garota anfitriã ficou com os olhos levemente arregalados, o que uma garota estaria fazendo na sala aquela hora, e ainda mais sozinha com Tamaki? Um arrepio percorreu a espinha da jovem enquanto ela abraçava a pasta escolar, chegou mais perto da porta de modo a ficar com o ouvido colado nela pra ouvir melhor.  
-Tamaki-kun, aqui está a minha mais recente aquisição, tenho certeza que ira agradar o paladar refinado das fieis clientes do Host Club.- A voz falou calma de um modo muito gentil e educado.  
-Arigatou gozaimasu Sachiko-hime, confio muito no seu paladar para esse tipo de coisa tão refinada.-Tamaki respondeu com uma voz tão calma e educada que Haruhi sentiu uma enorme vontade de abrir aquela porta apenas para olhar a garota, será que era uma namorada secreta de Tamaki? Se bem que Haruhi achava difícil Tamaki conseguir esconder uma namorada, Haruhi agarrou mais ainda a pasta, o que era aquele sentimento que tomava conta de seu peito?  
- Dou itashimashite Tamaki-kun, é um prazer ajuda-los de algum modo mesmo que seja um gesto pequeno.- A garota se portava de um modo naturalmente calmo, ouvir outra garota falar com Tamaki sem ter um ataque de histeria era novidade para Haruhi.  
- Para o melhor funcionamento do clube é um prazer ter sua ajuda Sachiko-san- A voz de Kyouya saiu mais baixa que a de Tamaki e a de Sachiko, talvez ele devesse estar mais ao fundo da sala, mais Haruhi ainda podia ouvi-lo, ela sentiu um estranho alívio ao saber que Kyouya estava ali também, embora ouvir a voz de Kyouya soar ligeiramente gentil era muito estranho, mais em se tratando do senhor das sombras Haruhi sabia o que aquilo significava, por um momento ela teve pena da garota que estava ali dentro.  
- Não é para tanto Kyouya-kun, eu apenas ofereço sugestões de chás.- Ela respondeu com delicadeza, realmente a garota que estava lá dentro devia ser muito bonita como a voz que possuia, Haruhi soltou um suspiro, devia ser outra "hime" como todas as outras garotas que iam no Host club.  
- Mais mesmo assim Sachiko-hime ajuda bastante ne okaa-san? Nossas clientes adoram todos os chás que nossa preciosa hime recomenda. – Respondeu Tamaki com aquele tom de voz bobo e infantil, certo que não era só aquilo, desde quando Tamaki chamava Kyouya de "okaa-san" na presença de outras pessoas? Haruhi tinha certeza de que o outro mataria o loiro se o chamasse assim na frente de outras pessoas sem ser os membros do clube, Haruhi se sentia estranha, confusa de algum modo, pela primeira vez a garota não sabia como devia reagir diante de uma situação, cada vez mais que ficava ali era informação demais para digerir, mais parecia que seus pés não obedeciam a ordem de ir embora.  
- É claro, os chás de mais alta qualidade são recomendados por Sachiko-san, que conhece esse assunto como ninguém, saborear esses chás enquanto são atendidas, faz nossas clientes terem uma bela lembrança acompanhada de um aroma delicioso de chá e faz nossas clientes quererem voltar, é muito lucrativo para os negócios do clube. – Falou Kyouya com sua voz naquele tom calculista, Haruhi tinha certeza que agora ele devia estar com aquele sorrisinho na cara enquanto arrumava os óculos., um suspiro doce foi ouvido, provalmente de Sachiko, era como se ela dissesse "Vocês não tem jeito".  
- Doumo arigatou gozaimasu Tamaki-kun, Kyouya-kun! Eu fico muito feliz em poder ser útil a vocês em alguma coisa.- Ela respondeu rindo alegremente, naquele momento se via o quão feliz ela estava, Haruhi deu um pequeno sorriso, queria conhece-la, agora ouvindo mais da conversa ela pode perceber que a garota misteriosa parecia não ser como as outras garotas, ela até parecia ser legal.  
- Sachiko-san, sempre tão formal.- Disse Kyouya num tom ligeiramente misterioso.  
- Mil perdões Kyouya-kun, sei que meu modo de falar pode ser um incomodo na maioria das vezes… - Ela falou com a voz ligeiramente trêmula mais ainda mantendo o tom calmo.  
- Sachiko-hime não fique se lembrando dessas coisas desagradáveis –Aquele tom na voz de Tamaki também era novo para Haruhi, era diferente dos que ela já ouviu, era… meio desanimado embora ainda tivesse aquele ar pomposo dele com uma nota de carinho, era estranho ouvir ele falando assim, e aquele modo de falar era claro que a garota ali dentro era especial para ele, o peito da garota anfitriã começou a doer, embora ela não entendesse o motivo, como ela era a única garota que conversava normalmente com os anfitriões era normal achar estranho ouvir outra garota conversar tão normalmente com eles.  
- Minhas sinceras desculpas Tamaki-kun… Infelizmente existem certos acontecimentos que nossa mente nos impede de esquecer… - O tom da voz dela era doce mais tinha uma grande angustia nela, Haruhi fitou a porta desanimada, se perguntava o que tinha acontecido com aquela garota que a poucos minutos atrás estava rindo alegremente.  
- Sachiko-san devia ficar feliz por ter progredido tanto… - Kyouya recomeçou a falar e a voz dele ficou mais alta, talvez o moreno tenha se aproximado dos outros dois ali presentes.  
- Por gentileza não pense que eu não estou feliz Kyouya-kun… Tanto Tamaki-kun quanto Kyouya-kun sempre me tratam com extrema gentileza se portando como dois cavalheiros… Eu fico pensando se eu estou conseguindo agradecer devidamente… Sinto como se tudo que eu fizesse não fosse o bastante para agradecer tudo que fizeram por mim… - A voz dela voltou a ficar um tanto mais animada mais ainda tinha uma nota de tristeza nela.  
- Sachiko-hime lembra da nossa promessa? – Tamaki tinha um tom calmo e um tanto alegre, Haruhi já não conseguia processar direito o que estava se passando dentro daquela sala, se tratava de uma conversa que ninguém devia ouvir, a garota soltou um suspiro atrás da porta.  
- Eu jamais esqueceria, aquele dia foi muito especial para mim… - O tom da garota mudou, era alegre como se tivesse se lembrado de algo feliz que havia acontecido, a garota atrás da porta se perguntava o que tinha acontecido naquele dia, e também de onde tinha surgido aquela curiosidade toda.  
- Eu prometi com minha honra de rei que iria faze-la feliz Sachiko-hime. – Haruhi não ouviu o resto da frase por que saia de perto da porta, Tamaki dizia baboseiras na maioria das palavras que saiam de sua boca, mais ele sempre as dizia com alegria e carinho, e aquilo era realmente admirável, foi com esses pensamentos que a garota se afastou da porta e começou a andar pelo corredor, ia até a biblioteca já que o clube demoraria um pouco para abrir.  
Não demorou muito para alcançar o andar de baixo, enquanto caminhava pelo corredor Haruhi notou que haviam mais pessoa que o normal quando passava por ali para ir ao host club, notou que tinham muitos garotos ali, especialmente perto de uma porta que se abria em duas, nunca tinha raparado direito naquela porta, era uma daquelas coisas que passamos todos os dias na frente mais nunca notamos, girou as íris castanhas na placa logo acima da porta, era igual a placa que tinha em cima da sala de música, ou quase já que a placa dali estava enfeitada com uma linda xícara cheia de detalhes e uma fumacinha saindo dela e escrito com uma bela letra de caligrafia " Clube de chá", pensando em como era bonitinha a placa ouviu vários sussuros serem dirigidos na direção das escadas mais atrás de si, algumas meninas tinham caras nada amigáveis e alguns garotos faziam comentários entre si com ar de decepção, a garota anfitriã ignorou e continuou andando mais parou ao ouvir os cochichos de uma garota proxima.  
-Eu não suporto essa garota, quem ela pensa que é para andar com Tamaki-sama desse jeito? - Uma garota de cabelos curtos meio ondulados próxima disse com muito desprezo olhando pelo conto dos olhos na direção das escadas.  
-Eu não a suporto também, ela é muito convencida e metida só por que dizem que ela é bonita - Outra garota com cabelos curtos e lisos ao lado da primeira respondeu com tanto desprezo como a primeira, Haruhi olhava meio de longe horrorizada com os comentários, por um instante ela pensou que se descobrisem que ela na verdade era uma garota todas as outras iriam fazer comentários daquele tipo sobre ela.  
- Eu não entendo… Sawatari-no-kimi é especial, por que ela não é igual a nós, de um modo que eu ainda não descobri ela consegue fazer com que todos os olhares se dirijam para ela fazendo absolutamente nada, mais não se preocupem o doce reinado dela está prestes a acabar. - A ultima garota, Haruhi arregalou os olhos ao ver quem era, Ayanokouji, a antiga melhor cliente de Tamaki, que foi expulsa do host club depois de ter feito bullyng com ela, Aynokouji olhava pra uma única direção com um ódio enorme no olhar e falava com profundo rancor, Haruhi olhou na direção e viu Tamaki parado na frente das portas abertas do clube de chá, com alguns garotos olhando bobamente e garotas olhando nada felizes, não dava pra ver Sachiko já que a porta tampava boa parte dela mais se via um pedaço do uniforme, Haruhi prestou tanta atenção na cena um pouco distante de si que nem sequer piscava, viu Tamaki falar alguma coisa sorrindo e depois viu duas mãos delicadas segurarem as do garoto e o vestido balançar levemente, seja lá o que for que Tamaki disse parecia ter deixado a garota feliz, ele sorriu e beijou delicadamente as mãos dela as soltando bem devagar e a garota parecia ter dito mais alguma coisa e Tamaki acenou com a cabeça sorrindo se virando de lado ainda olhando pra porta, ele falou mais alguma coisa e saiu andando e logo depois as portas se fecharam, em seguida Tamaki subiu novamente as escadas seguido de um monte de vozes falando apressadamente.  
- Sachiko-sama é o mais perfeito anjo que ousou fugir dos céus e pisar nessa terra de pobres mortais, um dia esse doce anjo será meu. – Um garoto num grupinho falava meio abobado na direção da porta, ele era muito bonito com cabelos pretos muito repicados e olhos num tom de verde escuro.  
- Você acha que pode competir com o Suou-senpai? – Outro garoto falou num tom de profunda derrota, competir? Como assim competir com Tamaki? Estavam tratando os dois como se os vissem como um casal, Haruhi sentiu aquele mesmo aperto entranho no peito.  
- Nenhum de nos pode sequer ser considerado a competir com Suou-senpai, qualquer pobre alma desiludida pode ver que os dois são um casal perfeito recém saido de um livro de romance. – Outro garoto falou tão desiludido como o outro olhando tristemente para a porta.  
- Para nos pobres mortais resta apenas o amargo vislumbre desse doce anjo dourado! Outro garoto tão abobado como os outros falou com lágrimas nos olhos olhando para a porta, Haruhi não pode evitar uma gota surgir em sua cabeça diante das atitudes desesperadas dos garotos, o que a anfitriã não viu foi um sorriso de puro divertimento saido dos lábios do primeiro garoto, era como se ele fosse começar a jogar algo muito interessante.

Haruhi voltou a andar pelo corredor na direção da biblioteca, era estranho por que todos pareciam ver Tamaki e Sachiko como um casal, mais pelo que Haruhi tinha ouvido na sala da música, os dois não pareciam ser um casal, se tratavam com muito carinho e dava para perceber que se gostavam, mais não era um tratamento de um casal como os de filmes, mais filmes não eram iguais a realidade, a garota sentiu sua cabeça rodar com pensamentos confusos, e por que se importava tanto se os dois eram ou não um casal, Tamaki e Haruhi eram amigos, e ela era a única garota com quem ele conversava sem toda aquela encenação de principe, não era uma relação especial como a de namorados, mais ela considerava a amizade dos dois especial, os dias em que o loiro vinha com aquele sorriso bobo abraça-la pareciam tão distantes agora.  
Mais ele não deixou de fazer aquelas coisas estranhas mesmo tendo Sachiko, afinal, Haruhi ainda era amiga dele, e ele a considarava sua filha, um pai jamais iria abondonar sua filha, soltou uma risada abafada pelos prórprios pensamentos, estava passando tempo demais ouvindo as besteiras do seu senpai.  
- Para onde você acha que iremos esse ano? – A voz de uma garota vinda de um grupinho pelo qual Haruhi chegou aos seus ouvidos.  
- Ano passado fomos a Itália, foi uma viajem perfeita! – A voz de outra garota foi ouvida num tom sonhador.  
- Vocês só estão animadas desse jeito por que querem dançar com Tamaki-sama de novo. – Dessa vez foi a voz cheia de sarcasmo de um garoto, aquilo chamou a atenção de Haruhi que diminuio o passo.  
- Você ficou bem feliz quando Tamaki-sama foi dançar comigo e deixou Sachiko-sama sozinha. – A garota respondeu num tom de falsa alegria com um risinho.  
- Eu gostaria de dançar novamente com Kyouya-sama! – A outra garota disse animada, Tamaki, Kyouya e Sachiko haviam ido a Itália com outros alunos? Teria sido num passeio ou algo parecido? As palavras "ricos malditos" passou pela mente de Haruhi, enquanto em outras escolas as viajens para o exterior só acontecem em sonhos, ali eles faziam simples passeios para o exteriro como se fosse algo normal numa escola, realmente ela não entendia aquele mundo estranho dos ricos.  
Olhou para os ponteiros do relógio em seu pulso e deu meia volta começando a rumar novamente para a terceira sala de música, tinha passado uns vinte minutos desde que estava no segundo andar, as portas da sala do host club iriam abrir logo logo, era melhor estar presente quando as portas se abrissem para as clientes, voltava pelo mesmo corredor distraidamente pensando nas suas clientes fofas que se assustou quando por pouco não caiu no chão sentindo alguém grudar em suas costas.  
- Haruuu-chaaaaan! Você está indo pro clube neee? O coelhinho eu e o Takashi estamos indo também! Vamos todos juntos taaah? – A voz alegre chegou aos ouvidos da morena que sorriu, nem precisa olhar direito para saber quem era.  
- Honey-senpai você me assustou, não faça essas coisas do nada. – Respondeu com um sorriso vendo o pequeno sair de suas costas e ficar a sua frente.  
- Eu assustei o Haru-chan? – Disse num tom monhoso com o dedo indicador proximo aos lábios.  
- Só um pouquinho, mais tudo bem! Vamos todos juntos para o clube. – Sorriu mais ainda fazendo carinho na cabeça do loirinho.  
- Eu quero comer muitos bolos hoje Takashi! – Um sorriso enorme estava no rosto dele enquanto corria com os braços erguidos e abertos na direção do mais alto que estava a uns passos de distancia.  
- Escove os dentes depois. – Ouviu um tom calmo vindo do mais alto enquanto ele segurava Honey em suas costas com um braço e com o outro passava para ele o coelhinho rosa.  
- Eu e o coelhinho vamos ser bons meninos ne Haru-chan? – Honey tinha os braços passados no pescoço de Takashi segurando o coelhinho de modo que ele ficasse no peito do mais alto.  
- Hai. – Ela não pode evitar rir, apenas seu senpai lolito podia faze-la rir numa hora como aquela, Takashi logo alcançou a garota, se ela sozinha já atraia alguns olhares em sua direção, agora os três host's andando juntos era impossivel as garotas estarem olhando para outro lugar, mais eles não ligavam muito, Honey falava sobre quantos bolos e tortas iria comer, agora ela entendia por que Kyouya só faltava pular pela janela quando fazia as contas dos gastos em comidas do clube.

Quando eles passaram pela porta do clube de chá Haruhi pensou em algumas coisas que tinha ouvido aquele dia, Sachiko devia ser uma garota muito bonita, viu as pessoas no corredor se afastarem conforme ia andando para subir as escadas, antes de virar para o corredor norte deu uma última olhada para o andar de baixo podendo ver as portas do clube de chá se abrindo novamente.  
- Suas roupas estão nos lugares de sempre, não demorem vamos abrir as portas daqui a pouco. – Falou Kyouya assim que eles entraram na sala.  
- Minha filha vai ficar tão linda com a roupa que o papai escolheu! – O loiro vinha do lugar de onde eles se trocavam com os olhos brilhantes na direçao da garota.  
- Tamaki-senpai eu não preciso de dois pais. – Ela respondeu com uma gota fazendo ele ir se isolar no canto da sala que ficou escuro e uma aura negra o atingiu, a garota soltou um suspiro, as coisas ainda eram as mesmas entre eles, logo as portas se abriram e as cleintes entraram, e como perfeitos cavalheiros os anfitriões foram recebe-las, ao menos suas meigas clientes ajudavam Haruhi a pensar em outra coisa.  
- Parece que tivemos o dobro de clientes hoje. – Hikaru falou cansado se sentando no sofá apoiando as costas no irmão.  
- Eu nunca vi essa sala cheia desse jeito. – Kaoru respondeu com os olhos fechados como se estivesse pronto para dormir.  
- Eu tinha me esquecido de avisa-los, hoje tivemos mais clientes que o normal por que amanhã o clube não vai abrir suas portas as clientes. – Kyouya falou com seu típico sorriso enquanto arrumava os óculos, todos exceto Tamaki o olharam meio sem entender nada.  
- Amanhã as portas vão se abrir única e exclusivamente para nossa mais preciosa hime. – Tamaki falou alegremente vindo de roupas trocadas agora usando o uniforme, o que era estranho já que o loiro era o último a trocar de roupa.  
- Que cliente é tão importante para fechar o clube tono? – Hikaru e Kaoru perguntaram visivelmente interessados.  
- Não é uma cliente do nosso clube, para explicar seria mais facíl dizer que ela é uma cliente pessoal do Tamaki. – Kyouya falou anotando algo em seu caderno preto.  
- Sachiko-hime não é uma cliente okaa-san! – Tamaki respondeu amburrado feito uma criança de cinco anos, na hora que ouviu isso Haruhi arregalou os olhos.  
- Isso parece interessante, vamos aparecer mais cedo certo Kaoru? – Hikaru falou com um sorriso demoniaco olhando para seu irmão.  
- Certo Hikaru! – O outro respondeu com um sorriso exatamente igual.  
- NÃO! VOCÊS DOIS PODEM FICAR BEM LONGE DAQUI! – Tamaki falou apresadamente gritando e agitando os braços freneticamente na direção dos gemêos.  
- "Amanhã eu prometo apresentar devidamente todos os membros do host club que você ainda não conhece Sachiko-hime", por um acaso não foi isso que você disse a Sachiko-san? – Kyouya sorriu lendo no seu caderno preto logo depois o fechando com uma batida seca, realmente os poderes do rei das sombras não eram para ser subestimados.  
- Vamos vir também ne Takashi? Quero comer bolos com a Saa-chan! – Honey-senpai falou sorrindo alegremente enquanto comia uma enorme pedaço de torta de morango, o mais alto sentado logo a sua frente não respondeu, apenas deu um pequeno sorriso dando mais um gole em seu chá.  
- Okaa-san eu queria apresentar Sachiko-hime só para minha adoravél filha… - Tamaki resmungava fazendo desenhos no chão do canto negro enquanto Kyouya em pé ao seu lado parecia nem estar ouvindo-o.  
- Otoo-san também não acha que Sachiko-san vai se divertir mais se estivermos todos presentes? – Kyouya disse naquele tom enigmatico olhando para o loiro abaixado que parou de desenhar por um segundo.  
- Exatamente, para nossa tão preciosa hime como cavalheiros temos a obrigação de estarmos todos presentes para faze-la o mais feliz possivel! – Tamaki falava seriamente agora em pé diante dos outros anfitriões com rosas em volta de si, ao lado dele Kyouya dava um sorriso satisfeito enquanto uma plaquinha escritra "rei das sombras" aparecia do nada.  
- De onde surgem essas coisas? – Haruhi olhava com uma gota na cabeça apontando para as rosas e a placa, os outros anfitirões pareciam se perguntar a mesma coisa.  
- Ne… Hoje não é o aniversário de Tama-chan e Saa-chan? – Honey-senpai falou com um sorriso alegre olhando para Tamaki que por um segundo virou pedra e saiu correndo pela sala jogando tudo pro alto.  
- Procurando isso? – Kyouya voltava do vestiário com uma caixa de presente branca com um laço enorme também branco.  
- Okaa-san arigatou por ter guardado! – Tamaki correu na direção do amigo o abraçando alegremente por pouco não derrubando o caçula dos Otoori.  
- Aniversário? Ela é sua namorada tono? – Os gemêos se perguntaram visivelmente surpresos, mais antes que o loiro pudesse responder Kyouya o empurrou para fora colocando em suas mãos o presente.  
- Sachiko-san está te esperando a dez minutos. – Com essas palavras o herdeiro dos Suou saiu correndo pelo corredor em direção as escadas segurando o presente acima da cabeça, Haruhi parecia ter grudado no chão, como assim aniversário? Kami-sama Tamaki e Sachiko realmente eram namorados?  
- Que chato. – Os gemêos falaram juntos enquanto iam até o vestiário trocar as roupas pelo uniforme.  
- Vamos? – Takashi falou se levantando da cadeira indo buscar sua pasta e a de Honey.

- Haiiii! – Honey respondeu terminando de comer o último pedaço da torta indo atrás do mais alto.  
- Já vão embora? – A garota saiu do transe achando estranho seus senpais do terceiro ano irem embora tão cedo, na verdade aquele dia estava sendo muito estranho.  
- Eu tenho que ir treinar. – Takashi respondeu enquanto olhava Honey ir buscar o coelhinho.  
- Takashi tem que treinar kendo para a comemoração de Ouran! – Honey falou abraçando seu coelhinho ficando do lado do primo.  
- Nani? Estão falando sobre a viagem anual? – Kaoru vinha ajeitando a gravata do uniforme com seu irmão logo atrás arrumando a gola da camiseta.  
- Do que vocês estão falando? – Haruhi perguntou olhando de um para o outro sem entender nada.  
- Você deve ter lido apenas os dados acedemicos de Ouran… - Kyouya folheava sua agenda procurando alguma coisa, segundos depois ele mostrou a garota algumas anotações com um resumo básico sobre o aniversário da escola.  
- Todos os anos os alunos do ginasial e colegial vão para outro páis onde acontecem um monte de coisas como competições esportivas e bailes… - Hikaru começou a falar se sentando no sofá.  
- Isso é para festejar o aniversário da nossa escola, os alunos do primário não podem ir por serem muito pequenos… - Continuou Kaoru sentando ao lado do irmão apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele.  
- Ano passado fomos a Itália. – Quando Takashi disse isso uma das coisas que Haruhi tinha ouvido naquele dia se esclareceu.  
- Ricos malditos… - Haruhi murmurou lendo as anotações de Kyouya, onde se via detalhadamente calcúlos sobre distância do Japão para outros páises, dinheiro usado nesses páises e outras coisas assim.  
- Ouran tem uma frota de jatos particulares? – Haruhi perguntou com uma gota enorme na cabeça lendo a outra folha da agenda de Kyouya.  
- Não sabia? Essa é uma escola de elite é comum ter esse tipo de coisa não? – Hikaru falou como se fosse normal uma escola ter uma frota de jatos, realmente a garota não entendia aquele mundo estranho dos ricos.  
- Ne ne temos que ir! – Honey falou puxando a manga do blaser de Takashi.  
- Boa sorte Mori-senpai. – Haruhi falou sorrindo vendo seu senpai acenar e ir indo embora junto com o pequeno.  
- Vamos indo também Kaoru. – Hikaru chamou pelo irmão que estava quase dormindo em seu ombro, ele teve em resposta um resmungo seguido do garoto se espreguiçando.  
Não demorou para os gemêos irem embora e logo depois de Kyouya falar mais sobre o aniversário de Ouran, Haruhi também começou a tomar o caminho para ir embora, descendo as escadas ela parou no corredor do segundo andar vendo que não tinha muitos alunos ali, alguns clubes ainda estavam abertos mais a maioria das salas do segundo andar pareciam estar vazias, a garota parou na frente da porta do clube de chá, não devia ter ninguém ali, e claro que a porta devia estar trancada, Haruhi girou a maçaneta de um dos lados da porta e para sua surpesa a porta estava aberta, ela abriu uma fresta sentindo um cheiro adociado, abriu a porta olhando para dentro, ali tinham mesas redondas de uma madeira clara com cadeiras com entalhes combinando, as cortinas cor de creme estavam abertas deixando claridade entrar na sala, o lugar lhe lembrava um daqueles cafés estrangeiros que via nas revistas, talvez fosse um tema como o clube de anfitriões, talvez um dia ela pudesse voltar ali quando tivesse gente na sala, já ia fechar a porta quando aquela mesma voz que tinha ouvido de manhã soo levemente pelo quarto fazendo-a parar com gotas do suor no rosto.

* * *

Fanfic criada em sexta-feira, 27 de julho de 2007 por isso não venha dizer que eu copiei sua idéia ou coisa parecida, eu criei essa historia quando via que a maioria das fanficis de Ouran com personagens ooc eram sobre amigas da Haruhi ou aluans transferidas, então pensei "eu devia criar uma fanfic com uma garota já estudando em Ouran, afinal a Haru-chan não conhece quase ninguém lá..." e assim eu fui fazendo a historia e os personagens foram surgindo, embora durante 2008 eu mudei muita coisa nessa fanfic, a personagem principal minha filhota Saa-chan teve o nome e um pouco da personalidade alteradas, a historia ficou muito mais interessante e posso garantir que vocês vão rir muito e querer matar certos personagens XD  
Enfim... Ouran não me pertence ( inner: se Ouran fosse seu eu teria muita pena do Kyouya e do Tamaki u.u ) e sim a Hatori-sama ( inner: pobre alma nem sabe as coisas que uma mente insana pretende fazer com seus personagens... ).  
Inner fique quieta e para de me atrapalhar! Volta a dormir que você ganha mais (inner: quem dorme na parte de dar os recados é você... Eu estou fazendo um bem alertando essas pobres pessoas sobre as suas insanidades! (continua tageralando por uns vinte minutos)... Olhem o que eu disse (aponta pra autora deitada no sofá da sala de música com os z's saindo da cabeça) bem como essa lesada dormiu de novo sobrou pra mim terminar isso aqui... Vamos ver já falamos isso o que mais falta? Ah sim claro... Por favor sejam pessoas boazinhas e deixem uma review, não mata e faz essa criatura feliz! ( chuta a autora pro chão que se mexe e volta a dormir começando a babar) kami-sama porque eu tinha que ser inner de uma pessoa dessas? Até mais pessoal... )


End file.
